Voilà comment nous faisons
by Kahishiki-Sama
Summary: Voilà comment on fait nous, on fait rien. On glande. On s'amuse. On s'habille et on boit. On danse et on chante. Puis on ne fait rien. On prend un petit déjeuner. Voilà comment on fait ouais.


**Titre**: Voilà comment nous faisons

**Genre**: YAOI / HUMOR / ROMANCE SOUS-ENTENDUE / NIMPORTENAWAK / UA

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Berthold x Reiner

**Disclaimer**: Si Attack On Titans m'appartenais, la série devrait être diffusée à des heures très tardives pour cause de contenus sexplicite.

**Rappel**: Il y a un humour douteux. Vraiment très douteux. Et un Berthold habiller différemment. Très différemment. C'est pire qu'une crack fic.

**Résumé** : Voilà comment on fait nous, on fait rien. On glande. On s'amuse. On s'habille et on boit. On danse et on chante. Puis on ne fait rien. On prend un petit déjeuner. Voilà comment on fait ouais.

**Note de l'auteure** : Après une overdose auditive de « This is how we do » de Katty Perry, j'ai soudainement eu l'illumination, entre un croque-monsieur et une salade avec des pâtes. Donc voilà ce que ça donne. Il n'y a aucunes cohérences, c'est du grand n'importe quoi.

Pour les pensées Ô combien poétique de Reiner, je me suis inspirée de mes propres pensées quand je m'ennuie.

Je conseille fortement d'écouter « This is how we do ». Surtout pour l'ambiance et que ça fait passer Reiner pour une princesse trop swagg de la mort qui tue.

ENJOY

* * *

Il fait beau. Vraiment beau. Le soleil brille haut dans le ciel et éclaire le bitume. Même s'il n'en a pas besoin, vu qu'il fait beau. Je l'ai déjà dit non ? Au pire, on s'en fout. Bref, salut, moi c'est Reiner. Les cheveux blonds, les yeux marron dorés, parce que je le vaux bien, un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq pour quatre-vingt-douze kilos. Du muscle saillant, que du naturel ma bonne dame. Vous voulez toucher pour vérifier ? Ouais _nan_, c'est pas une bonne idée. Donc, actuellement, je suis en plein dilemme. Vous savez, celui qui vous empêche de réfléchir promptement ? Ouais, vous savez de quoi je veux parler, surtout vous les filles. J'ai rien à me mettre. Sauf que vous les gonzesses, vous avez toujours trois tonnes de linges dans vos armoires. Moi là, j'ai un vieux jogging à la couleur plus que douteuse et une paire de chaussettes qui ne sont pas identiques. L'une à deux rayures, l'autre en a une. Si ! C'est super important ! J'veux pas passer pour un loser moi ! J'ai un certain standing à respecter !

Bref, j'vais devoir piocher dans la réserve magique. Les habits du _daron_. J'fouille dans son armoire. Putain mais c'est la caverne d'Ali Baba là-dedans ! Vous croyez que si je dis « Sésame, ouvre-toi » le monde de Narnia va apparaître ? Ouais nan, c'est débile. Mais ça aurait été marrant. Ma fouille, qui relève plus de l'avancée de la découverte d'un fossile de diplodocus porte finalement ses fruits. Je dégote une chemise sympa et un pantalon cintré. Les couleurs sont foncées, mais ça fera l'affaire. J'en profite pour lui piquer une paire de chaussette aussi, j'vous rappelle que j'suis pas un loser moi !

Ah, me voilà satisfait. Je me regarde quand même dans le miroir, histoire de voir à quoi ressemble la beauté que je suis. Ah que je suis beau. Si c'était autorisé, je me marierais avec moi-même. J'embrasse mon reflet, parce que franchement, un mec aussi beau que moi, ça ne court pas les rues. Sauf si je cours dans lesdites rues.

Je passe une main rapide dans mes cheveux pour les remettre droit, c'est quand même plus classe. Je prends mon sac et je sors de ma chambre. En même temps, je me vois mal rentrer dans ma chambre alors que j'y suis déjà. Bref, je sors et je descends les escaliers. Pareil que pour l'histoire de la chambre. Franchement, vous avez des pensées bizarres vous. Je vais prendre mes distances. On ne sait jamais, ça peut être contagieux.

Le salon. Enfin, plutôt salle de jeux géante pour mon père. Monsieur est fan de jeux-vidéos, alors sous prétexte que c'est lui qui paye les factures et qui ramène les sous, l'homme de Cro-Magnon se prélasse dans le salon en refusant tout contact avec le monde extérieur. Je ne sais pas comment ma mère fait pour le supporter. Je crois que mon père m'avait parlé de « l'amour », mais c'est plutôt vague, il tuait des zombies en même temps. Ma mère elle ne travaille pas. Enfin, pas officiellement, officieusement, elle élève un adolescent immature en pleine régression, en plus d'un étudiant studieux. Oui, je suis l'étudiant studieux. Que voulez-vous, nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs. Si je me mettais à tordre du cul et à faire un duckface, je parfairerais le personnage.

J'avale rapidement un toast beurré, un verre de jus d'orange et je prends la poudre d'escampette.

Ah, l'air pur et pollué du dehors de dedans ! Entre dans mes poumons et revigore-moi ! J'ai un peu l'air con là, les bras écartés, à attendre le déluge non ? Eh mais... Mais oui ! C'est mon bus ! Ah, quelle joie ! Je lui fais de grands signes, histoire qu'il me voit bien. Et il met son clignotant !

Je pose mon pied sur la première marche et je montre fièrement mon titre de transport. La caricature d'Elton John(1) reprend la route avant même que j'ai eu le temps de m'asseoir. Putain, fait chier.

Il prend un virage super serré et je tombe en arrière. Je vois même ma vie défilée. Maman, je suis trop jeune et trop beau pour mourir ! Et ce que je sens sous mes fesses ne sont pas les sièges du bus. Je relève les yeux.

_« _ Oh, salut Connie. Ça va ? T'as vue, il fait beau aujourd'hui. »_

Il fronce les sourcils et fait une grimace. Et je me rappelle que je suis encore sur lui. Je me relève d'un coup de rein et me replace sur le siège à ses côtés.

_« _ Ouais pardon. C'pas trop grave, c'est que moi. »_

Puis je me mets à siffloter. Et comme ce que je sifflote est super bien, je tape le tempo sur la barrière de sécurité qui sépare les fauteuils du conducteur. Tiens Elton John, joue moi un morceau. Chante bébé ! Bon, actuellement, je suis un peu tout seul, mais c'est pas grave. C'est toujours mieux que d'être sans moi. Avouer que c'est super intéressant ce que je viens de dire. Je devrais devenir philosophe enfaîte. Sauf que toute bonne chose a une fin. Et cette fin s'appelle la fac.

Terminus, tout le monde descend. Bienvenue aux Enfers. Bien sûr, impossible de sécher, notre extraordinaire faculté compte parmi son corps enseignant, le professeur le plus sadique, le plus intransigeant et le plus machiavélique que je connaisse. Levi Ackerman. Rien que son prénom fait frémir. Vous vous souvenez de la scène dans le Roi Lion, quand Scar prononce le nom de Mufassa, la réaction qu'ont les hyènes ? Ben j'ai la même réaction que ces hyènes. Même Erwin Smith ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Et pourtant, Erwin, il a une manière bien à lui de tenir les élèves au carreau. Il te sort tout un discours sur combien il est important pour un étudiant d'assister aux cours, combien il est important de se respecter mutuellement, puis il finit le tout par un « vous avez tout mon respect » qui te donne juste envie de lui faire un énorme câlin avant de t'enfuir en courant pour te planquer et pouvoir pleurer comme une madeleine.

Non, Levi lui, pardon, Monsieur, parce que l'on ne doit prononcer, ni son prénom, ni son nom. Avec lui, c'est Monsieur, point barre. Donc, Monsieur te fait bien comprendre que face à lui, tu n'es qu'une merde et qu'il est tout puissant. Pour un prof de grammaire, il fout les boules. D'ailleurs, sa première phrase dite lors de notre rentrée fût la suivante. On étaient tous installés dans l'amphithéâtre, bavardant gaiement, insouciant de l'horreur que nous allions vivre, puis une furie est entrée en trombe, à ranger tout son bureau, effacer le tableau et poser son postérieur sur la chaise qui se trouvait derrière le bureau, qui lui-même était sur l'estrade. Bref, je pense pour ne rien dire. Donc, Monsieur à sortis ses affaires, un livre d'un vert trépassé, il nous a regardé avec autant de sympathie qu'un lion fasse à un troupeau de poussins sans défense. Il à désigner le livre et il prononça la phrase qui hante chaque personne en ce bas monde, son livre à la main, il nous dit avec une voix langoureuse _« Je suis votre dieu, ceci est votre bible et vous êtes mes fidèles. »_ Autant dire qu'il se prend pas pour de la merde.

Et donc, je vous laisse essaiment deviner avec qui j'ai cours ? Gagner, avec Hanji Zoe, la prof timbrée de lettres modernes. Cette prof est timbrée, mais elle est géniale. Tout est bon à prendre. Elle s'émerveille de toutes les découvertes qu'on peut faire et, franchement, ça fait un bien fou !

D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'il faudra que j'achète ce bouquin qu'elle nous vend par monts et par vents. _Inferno_(2) de Dan Brown, si j'ai bonne mémoire.

Et comme d'habitude, je rentre dans la grande salle, les tables sont en demi-cercles, pour faire en sorte que tout le monde se voit.

Elle arrive, pose ses affaires et le cours commence.

C'est fou comme quand un prof est tout bonnement génial, personne ne fait le _chieur_. La voix hypnotisante d'Hanji nous berce et nous fait voyager. Je détourne les yeux pour regarder mes camarades de classes. Ils sont tous suspendus aux lèvres d'Hanji. Et... Et... Et mon dieu ! À qui appartiennent donc ces jambes divines ? Elles sont si longues, si belles, si lisses et... Non... Attendez, on y regardant de plus près, il y a un léger duvet sombre. Je n'aurais qu'à les brosser dans le sens du poil. Je remonte lentement le long des jambes, un short au-dessus des genoux, un bureau qui gâcha la vue, un chandail clair, pas de poitrine, de longs bras, un nez plongeant, des yeux des yeux verts tombant, des cheveux noirs et cours, un teint bronzé... Oh putain mon cœur, calme toi ! C'est pas le moment de faire un twist ! Putain, Berthold, pourquoi t'es aussi sexy bordel de cul de pompe à merde !

Vite, une échappatoire ! La vitre ! C'est très bien la vitre, on y voit le ciel, les nuages, les oiseaux, le vent... Oui, on voit le vent. J'ai raison et vous avez tort. Voilà, je vais me perdre dans la contemplation du dehors.

Une tape sur l'épaule me ramène à la réalité. Quoi ? Qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Ah, le cours est déjà fini, pfoooo ! Ça passe super vite ! Et j'ai pas cours après ? Ah ben oui c'est vrai, on est mardi, j'ai qu'une heure de cours le mardi. Enfin, sans compter l'atelier de théâtre que j'ai pris. Pourquoi j'ai pris théâtre déjà ? Ah oui !Parce que c'est marrant. Bon, j'vais me chercher un café. Et peut-être un truc à grignoter aussi. J'ai faim. Et quand j'ai faim, faut que je mange. Logique imparable. Tu peux pas test.

La machine à café. Trois pour-cent de café, quatre-vingt-dix-sept pour-cent d'eau chaude. Mais bon, c'est toujours mieux que du thé jaune. Oh putain ! Alléluia ! Vous avez vu les gens ?! Vous avez vu ? J'ai une touillette(3) ! J'ai une touillette ! Si ça ne foutait pas la honte, je danserais au milieu du hall. Bon, manger. Et la machine à manger est rempli de pleins de bonnes choses pas bonnes pour la santé. Mais c'est bon quand même. Hmmm... J'hésite... Une galette citronnée ou des bonbons ? Oh, une gaufre au chocolat ! Je la prends ! Un euro cinquante ? Ouais, je les ais. Tiens machine du diable, une pièce de deux euros, t'as intérêt à me rendre la monnaie. Okay, la gaufre tombe, c'est bon. Ah, doux son de la monnaie rendue. Je prends le tout, je n'oublie jamais ma monnaie ! Jamais ! Et je vais aller me caler dans la salle d'informatique. Personne n'y va à cette heure-là. Et c'est partie pour les escaliers. Deux étages à monter. Ah, sainte porte.

Tiens, il n'y a personne. Ah ah ah ! Je suis chanceux. Et donc, j'ai la salle pour moi tout seul. Oh joie. Mon café est posé sur le bureau et ma gaufre sortie de son emballage. Hhhmm... Odeur douce de sucré... Je croque un petit bout. Ma langue vient d'avoir un orgasme. Et ma gorge aussi. Putain c'est bon. Et mon café alors, non, je ne l'abandonne pas. Vous êtes sans cœur ! Bien sûr que je vais le boire !

Mon petit encas est rapidement finis. Ah, ça fait du bien. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je dois aller au théâtre. Ben ouais, souvenez-vous, je fais du théâtre. Donc faut que je sorte de la fac et que je marche.

Il fait beau. Vraiment beau. Le soleil brille haut dans le ciel et éclaire le bitume. Même s'il n'en a pas besoin, vu qu'il fait beau. Je l'ai déjà dit non ? Au pire, on s'en fout. Devant moi se trouve la foule. La cohue. Les gamins braillards, les vieux supers lents, les femmes hystériques et les pique-pocket. Je m'avance d'un pas sûr. Personne n'oserait m'aborder.

J'ai parlé trop vite. Qui c'est ce type ? La réincarnation du Père Fouras ? Hein ? Il veut que je lui file de l'argent ? De quoi ? Association pour la restauration de l'église ? Ben non, je donne pas. J'ai pas de sous. Bon, enfaîte si, mais je sais très bien que tout l'argent qu'ils récoltent va servir à renflouer les caisses de vins. Et me faites pas croire que c'est uniquement réserver lors des sermons. Donc je continue ma route. Tant pis. Et puis merde quoi.

Je marche tranquillement, le flux constant de gens est ahurissant. À croire qu'ils ne font que ça de leurs vies, marcher dans la rue. Et... Oh miracle ! Le théâtre ! Je presse le pas, parce que franchement, les gens sont chiants. Et vas-y que ça râle, que ça crache par terre, que ça te bouscule et que ça t'insulte.

Je monte les marches pour pouvoir entrer dans le bâtiment. Whoa ! L'odeur de désinfectant est incroyablement forte ! Aller, je vais m'asseoir dans la salle, doit pas y avoir grand monde.

J'ai encore parlé trop vite. Y a quelqu'un. Une fille. De dos. Elle est grande, élancée, mince, les cheveux très courts, une robe légère et courte, elle doit lui arriver au-dessus des cuisses. En y regardant de plus près, je crois que c'est un costume de maid. Comment je connais ? Internet les gens, internet. Elle porte des gants blancs qui remontent au-dessus des coudes, de grandes chaussettes qui se termine au-dessus des genoux. Ses chaussures sont à côté d'elle. Elle se retourne et me regarde.

Oh putain !

_« _ Berthold ? »_

J'avais les yeux grands ouverts, écarquillés, la bouche ouverte et la bave au menton. Attendez, quoi ? Je passais rapidement ma main sur mon menton. Putain mais je bave vraiment. Il a rien remarqué ?

_« _ Hum... Reiner... C'est gênant la façon dont tu me regarde. »_

Oh putain de bordel de merde. Il a remarqué. Okay, prend une grande respiration, tout va bien. Tout va bien.

_«_ _ Pourquoi t'es déguisé en maid ? T'as un penchant pour le genderbend ? »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

_« _ Gen... Genderbend ? C'est quoi ? »_

Okay, il est innocent et pur. Pauvre petit.

_« _ Va voir sur internet. Euh non ! Ne va pas voir sur internet ! C'est interdit ! Pas le droit ! C'est caca boudin ! »_

Oh merde, j'ai pas dit ça ? Non, j'ai pas dit ça ? Eh ben si. Bordel !

Et il me fait quoi lui ? Ah, il se retourne. Fioouuu ! Faut que je respire. Respire, respire. Tout va bien. Oh bordel de merde, il se penche en avant. Je vois son caleçon !

Putain, je bande. Je bande comme un petit puceau devant son premier porno ! Et en plus le pantalon ne cache rien ! Vite, se cacher ! Je me planque derrière le rideau.

_« _ Euh... Reiner, tu fais quoi ? Tu vas bien ? »_

Ouais, à fond, je transpire la bonne santé ! Putain ! Je bande ! Bon, on va se calmer, on va prendre une grande respiration et ne rien dire de compromettant.

_« _ Tu fais quoi derrière le rideau ? »_

Vite ! Une excuse bidon !

_« _ Euh... Je voulais voir si... Si je pouvais... Me... Me cacher derrière ! Voilà voilà ! Ah ah ! »_

Je suis pitoyable. Mais à tellement de niveaux ! Dieu, si tu m'entends, fait un truc, un signe, sauve-moi ! Ne fait pas ton égoïste ! Respire calmement. Calmement... Eh... Eh ? Quoi ? Non ! Berthold, je t'interdis de venir ! Non !

Putain, il est collé à moi. Et bien sûr, il a fallu que son cul soit pile à la bonne hauteur !

_« _ On rentre à deux. »_

Ouais, c'est tellement cool mec. Mais casse-toi ! Laisse-moi dans la souffrance ! Oh non ! Non ! Ne bouge pas !

Je rêve où il a eu un sursaut ? Dites-moi que je rêve ? C'est un rêve et je vais me réveiller !

_« _ On est quand même en avance. »_

Cool ta vie. Nan mais sérieux. Pourquoi tu décides d'un coup de taper causette ?

_« _ Il fait chaud non ? »_

Normal, on est collés l'un à l'autre ! On est juste serrer comme des sardines ! Patrick Sébastien, sort de ma tête ! Immédiatement ! Un bruit de tissu froissé me fait relever les yeux. Berthold est toujours dos à moi, mais sa robe est tombée. Son dos, son cul, ses jambes... Il prend mes mains et les poses sur ses fesses.

Oh putain, j'ai jouit.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ?:D N'hésitez pas à laisser une _review_ !:) Ça prend une minute, et l'auteur est toujours heureuse.

J'ai (non)honteusement calquée Hanji sur ma prof de Littérature et pratique d'écriture (mes cours à la fac). Cette prof avait la capacité de faire devenir le plus ennuyeux des romans un saint Graal. Je ne compte plus le nombre de cadavre exquis que nous avons pu faire, le nombre de fous rires que l'on s'est fait et le nombres d'écrits que je lui ai donné. Cette prof, je lui ai dit que c'était l'amour de ma vie en tant que professeur. Je lui ai même vanté ce site. Elle trouvait ça géniale et m'as même soutenue à ce que je continue d'écrire. Madame Roche, si vous passez par là, je vous aime !

(1) : Pardon Elton, je t'adore mais c'est pour le bien de l'humanité !

(2) Sérieusement, si vous aimez les livres où il faut réfléchir, comprendre et avec une intrigue superbe, lisez ce livre ! C'est un ordre !

(3) La touillette, le saint Graal de tout étudiant buvant du café. Vous avez 99,9% de chance de ne pas en avoir, 0,05% de chance d'en avoir une, et une probabilité de 0,0000000001% de chance d'en avoir deux. Une fois j'en ai eu deux. Je peux vous dire que j'ai dansé dans le hall. J'étais tellement heureuse. J'étais devenue pendant cinq minutes, la chanceuse de la machine à café. Puis les cours on reprit.

Voilà, 6 pages word pour ça... u.u.


End file.
